


Picture Dreams

by tachihina2593



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachihina2593/pseuds/tachihina2593
Summary: Four people in a picture frame. All smiling and happy. A perfect family.Yeah right.
Kudos: 3





	1. Picture Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had this crazy dream the other night and thought, Why don't I try to turn this into a story or at least something slighty interesting. Also because the dream just wouldn't work by itself, I decided to change it just enough to make it work. When I say, just enough, I actually mean it is so different you will be wondering how they are even related. More info about the real dream at the bottom.

_Four people in a picture frame. All of them are smiling and happy. A young woman is holding an adorable baby in her arms, while a mischievous little boy is wiping mud on a man whose arm is wrapped around the young woman. The people in the picture are laughing and having a great time. A perfect family._

_Yeah right._

Lucy looked away from the photo. She didn't know if she could take this anymore. Maybe she should pack up herself and the boys, and go back to her family home.

No, she couldn't do that.

Even though she knew her father would take her back, she would not go back. She had left that life behind.

She sighed as she thought about the stack of bills that she couldn't pay, the refrigerator that she couldn't fill, and the car in the driveway that she couldn't keep gas in.

"Mommy!" A shrill voice yelled from down the hall.

"I'm coming, Honey!" Lucy called back as she jumped out of her bed and raced down the hall into her children's bedroom.

When she entered the room she saw her sweet five year old, Luke, crying in his bed.

She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"Oh, Luke, what's wrong?" She asked concerned as she stroked his head.

"I-I 'hic' had an-anothew dweam 'hic' about D-daddy," He said as tears were drying on his cheeks while fresh ones were building in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to come sleep with me tonight?"

He nodded his head immediately as he rubbed at his eyes still sniffling.

"Mom?" A slightly older voice called groggily.

"Hi Oscar, did we wake you up?"

"Sort of, I was starting to doze off when Luke started crying."

There were two more worries to add to her growing list. Her eight year old has Insomnia and Sleep Apnea, and her five year old has very vivid nightmares about his abusive, recently out of the picture, father.

"Well, do you want to come sleep with Luke and me?"

"Okay, let me get my pillow." She chuckled as he said this. Oscar was completely attached to his pillow. It went with him everywhere.

"I want my dog!" Luke exclaimed while he tried to reach for said dog.

"Alright, Luke, here is your dog. You ready Oscar?" Lucy inquired with a gentle smile.

"Yes ma'am." Then he ran out of the room and up the hall to her room.

"Mommy, is Daddy gone fow good?" Luke asked as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"I hope so, Honey. I really hope so."

"Yeah me, too. I didn't like it when he hit us."

Lucy's heart was breaking again as she said, "I know, Luke. But it's okay now."

Luke smiled at her and then they went to Lucy's bedroom to sleep.

Lucy carried Luke back to her bedroom. Oscar had already sprawled out across the bed.

"Alright, Bud, you wanna stay here, you share the bed." Lucy giggled as she sat Luke on the bed.

It took some sorting and a couple of pillow fights, but they finally got settled with Lucy in between the boys. As the boys drifted off to sleep, Lucy looked at the picture on her nightstand.

_Four people in a picture frame. All of them are smiling and happy. A perfect family._

It wasn't like that now, but with time maybe it could be again. Well, except for him.

Lucy smiled. They would get through this. One day at a time, they _would_ get through this.


	2. My Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, for the real dream. Just letting you know, it's kinda long, so if you aren't really that interested you don't have to read it.

_I dreamed that I had two boys, Oscar, 1, and Luke, newborn. I have no idea who the father was, but I guess it doesn't really matter._

_Anyway, my parents, Oscar, Luke, and I were in space for some reason, and we were being followed by someone who wanted to take Oscar and Luke. We jumped from planet to planet like Mario from Super Mario Galaxy._

_Finally I got tired of it and somehow sneaked my way to planet Earth with Oscar and Luke, and hid them in this huge building with a lot of people that I haven't seen in years. Then I went back to space and met up with my parents at, well I guess it was some kind of space restaurant.While we were there, I finally found out who was following us. It was Darth Sidious!!!_

_He wanted to know where Oscar and Luke were. Well, I really don't know how this happened because I don't drink, but for some crazy reason I was drunk and had forgotten where I had hid my children.Then my dad, who would never be able to do this, went jedi on us and started to fight him. It was pretty cool, he had a lightsaber and everything._

_Unfortunately, I think he lost because the next 9 years were spent in captivity as Darth Sidious' slaves._

_But before he took us into captivity, he was like, "Hey, let me get your picture! Say cheese!"It was weird._

_Anyway, somehow 9 years later we got away and went back to Earth. Then my parents ditched me at the building where my now 9 and 10 year olds have lived since I dropped them off. My children did not know who I was. Which I mean I get because they hadn't seen me in 9 years, and they were way to young to remember anything really._

_But them forgetting me made me really sad and I started crying in the dream._

Then I woke myself up because I was crying so loudly. I was so confused when I first woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Let me know in the comments. Thank you so much for reading! I'll see you next time, Bye!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all for now. I'm not really planning on adding to this, but don't take my word for it, I change my mind a lot. I hope you enjoyed it. I was trying to see if I could write something kind of sad and/or dark. Did I succeed? Let me know what you thought with kudos and comments! The dream that this was based off of will be in its own chapter.


End file.
